You're My Xander-Shaped Boyfriend
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: I was supposed to talk to him about Willow... but somewhere between his dark eyes, tense words, and sweet kisses I fell in love. XanderxBuffy. Slight AU. Set during around season 1&2. Minimal spoilers.
1. So much for a best friend

**You're My Xander-Shaped Boyfriend**

Chapter One

* * *

It was second period science and Buffy was bored out of her mind. Mr. Mann's gruff voice droned on and on about volcanoes as he moved his arms mechanically to point at different slides portraying across the white screen.

While he went on about the different degrees lava can accumulate to a note landed on her scratched desk near the back of the classroom; already class got so much better. Buffy opened the easy fold and read the message upon the creased paper. Buffy turned to Willow, who looked rather nervous, and nodded with a secretive smile etched onto her mouth. She couldn't believe it – Willow finally wanted to ask out Xander! Now all they had to do was figure out how.

As soon as the bell chimed through the sound system Buffy was at Willow's side.

"So how are you going to ask him?" Buffy asked as they left the room.

"I-I don't know. 'Will you go out with me?' Would that be good enough?" Willow asked, unsure.

"Sure, you just have to approach him with confidence. Your body must have the look-at-me factor when you ask him. So straighten up and smile," Buffy giggled as Willow did what she was told. It looked like someone shoved an ice cube down her back, it was so erect, and the smile made her look like a clown, it was so wide; the red hair certainly didn't help, either. "Okay, maybe not so much."

Willow relaxed and Buffy cracked a smile, her two best friends would possibly get together – who wouldn't be excited? Well, she wasn't too thrilled about being the third wheel, but it gave her something positive to think about instead of Angel. He hasn't exactly been making any appearances for a few months and it was beginning to look even more suspicious as the days went by.

Willow stopped breathing as they spotted Xander talking to a very attractive girl. She soon flounced away, bouncing locks in tow, and Xander looked admirably at her backside before heading off to his next class.

Willow groaned beside Buffy. "How am I supposed to compete with that? She has the kind of body Sir-Mix-a-Lot couldn't resist."

"Just because she may have a big ass doesn't mean he likes her, besides the obviously... sexual way. But I still think you should talk to him; let him know how you feel and stuff. He'll really appreciate it whether it's now or in five years," Buffy shrugged as they walked to Mr. Keller's English class.

"I couldn't stand to see his face if it takes ten years," Willow said in her slight depressing tone. Then she perked up as a new idea came to her. "You should ask him for me! You have a _much_ better way with words."

Boy was that the truth.

"If you're sure. I don't want to intrude." Willow gave her a look. "Okay, maybe I do, but only a little."

The girls giggled as they entered the classroom full of tittering students. Willow took her seat by the front of the room while Buffy sat more towards the back, near a dust-covered window. She often got caught in a daydream when looking out the window. Especially while watching the mutated squirrel run about.

It was a cute thing, the squirrel. Even though it only had one eye and half of its tail. It scampered about just like the rest of them, but was sometimes kicked out by his neighbors. When this happened, Buffy often looked away because it reminded her so much of herself in the school's social pool. She was different and more times than not people excluded her for it. Being a slayer comes with a sacrifice, and Buffy knew it all too well...

**-x-**

As soon as the bell rang Buffy went on a mad dash for Xander. She sprinted towards his last class only to bump into Owen, whom she excused and then ran on. It took her a moment before she almost ran smack into him.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Xander laughed, steadying her by her shoulders. She smiled back, relieved to find him with plenty of time before lunch.

"Uhm... no fire. Sorry to disappoint you, but there's something I need to tell or...ask you actually," Buffy said nervously. She didn't know if it was for Willow or for her.

"Yeah?" Xander asked, perking up at the notion Buffy could possibly ask him to jump her bones.

"Well, you see there's this girl... and she may or may not happen to be your best friend, but she has the crush on you and–"

"Who is 'this girl'?" Xander asked, fully paying attention.

"Her name is a type of tree, but that's beside the point," Buffy said as Xander mulled this news over. Buffy wasn't a type of tree and his only other best female friend is...

"Willow," Xander whispered in astonishment. Not Willow, she couldn't like him. She was like a little sister... or a brother for that matter with her lack of curves and dirt-covered overalls. Willow can't just like him like that it was uncalled for, it was unjust, it was just plain wrong.

"Yes, but as I was saying–"

"Willow?!" Xander asked, panic-stricken. This couldn't be happening to him. It would be like hypothetical incest, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he actually _did_ something with her; even if it was a measly date. He just couldn't do that.

"Yes, don't sound so shocked. Now, if you'll let me finish..." Buffy was getting rather irritated at his constant outbursts. She began to babble about Willow and Xander and movies, but Xander wasn't paying the least bit of attention. His mind was racing and he couldn't help but add in how hot Buffy was looking in her gripping sweater and short skirt. His eyes bored into her as she went on about courting and the modern world.

When Buffy asked him a question Xander didn't respond, but merely stared at her with the dirtiest look on his face.

"What do you think?" Buffy asked again hoping for an answer. Xander ignored her again by giving her the same smoldering look as before.

"What do you **think** about that?!" Buffy asked harshly, getting in his face before stepping back down. He only blinked before looking down at her.

"You really want to know what I think?" Xander asked as his rich, dark-brown eyes gazed into her green ones. Buffy let out a shiver as he stepped closer and trailed a hand along her upper arm, working its way down as he spoke. "I think Willow needs someone who doesn't know what she was like in kindergarten, or how her tooth buzzes on Wednesdays, but a mysterious guy who needs a slap from the real world. I also think you are the most beautiful girl in this hallway. Hell- in this school. Buffy, you make me all tingly and I'm not just talking about the adrenaline rush from killing vamps because that's pretty sweet." He found her hand and laced the fingers as he continued, "And I think I want to kiss you." He dipped down towards her cautiously, to avoid being slapped at all cost – he's felt the back side of a hand before, and it does not feel good.

Buffy looked up at him with wide eyes. She glanced over his strong, sturdy body and wide shoulders. She could smell his Axe cologne faintly (a first for the male species everywhere). His hair was a beautiful dark brown that could be mistaken for raven black any day of the week. It had a slight wave and his bangs sometimes fell into his face, covering his soulful and teasing eyes that were now filled with conflict and uncertainty as his lips slowly edged closer towards hers.

Buffy smiled at the thoughts that raced through her head when all of a sudden two things came to mind:

One, she really liked Xander's kisses.

And two, how will Willow react?


	2. The big let down

**You're My Xander-Shaped Boyfriend**

Chapter Two

* * *

When Buffy didn't show up for lunch right away Willow got nervous and felt the automatic need to throw up. She didn't touch, let alone eat, the ham surprise and special mystery vegetable side of the day. The only thing she could consume was water and even then she ended up going to the bathroom ten times in forty-five minutes. Little did she know, while she went tinkle Buffy and Xander were catching their breaths before going in for more kisses.

She decided to leave lunch five minutes early so she could make sure Buffy was alright. But when the bell rang five minutes later Buffy was still no where in sight. Only having four minutes to get to class, Willow turned around and headed towards the homeroom/free period her, Xander, and Buffy shared directly after lunch.

Willow walked in the room with minutes to spare and was the third student in. She quickly snatched three seats in the back before some bonehead got the idea to steal them. Buffy was the next one to walk in and immediately headed towards Willow so that she could talk one-on-one with her easily before Xander came and distracted her.

"So...?" Willow asked apprehensively as Buffy sat down next to her. Buffy didn't say anything, but only grimaced and turned away.

"Oh," Willow said saddened. "Was it that bad?"

"No, it's just," Buffy sighed. She hated being the bearer of bad news, "he doesn't view you that way. He's always thought of you in a sisterly way and he's not quite ready to change his mindset."

"Oh," Willow said again, obviously disappointed. "Well I suppose there are... other fish in the sea."

"Yes, _plenty_ of fish," Buffy said with a smile. Willow tried to smile back, but something was stopping her. Concerned, Buffy put her hand on Willow's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. You're still young and there are plenty of guys in this school who like you."

"Like who? Anyone outside the chess and AV club?" Willow asked doubtfully.

"Uhm..." Buffy looked around. "D-Details are a thing of the past. Who do you think likes you?"

"I'm not sure of anyone in particular, but I think this one guy..." Willow said with a secretive smile amongst the sadness expressed on her face.

"Oh yeah? Who is it?" Buffy was just glad Willow wasn't moping, or crying for that matter. Although you can still see there was some hurt, it wasn't going to dominate her.

"Well, it's this new boy."

"The mysterious one?" Buffy waggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah. He's so handsome, but delicately. He has the darkest brown eyes! Sometimes when the lighting is dim enough they look pitch black," Willow enthused.

Buffy smiled at her progress and happier exterior. "So... you should ask him out."

"What?- and get rejected twice in one day? No chance in hell," Willow said, looking at Buffy like she had three heads.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think you two would make a terribly cute couple. So, don't ask him out today but talk some, flirt a little. Who said school was just for academics?" Buffy gave her a coy smile and Willow returned it gratefully.

"I think you're right. I need to use school for a social weapon, not just for getting straight As and a 4.0 GPA. I think," Willow said brightly, her confidence boosting, "I will talk to Mark today and maybe give him a few flirty smiles."

Buffy giggled and smiled at her admirably. "Sounds like a plan."

Willow's grin broadened before shrinking somewhat as Xander came into the room looking nervous yet confident as he walked. Buffy gazed at Xander as he sat down before them, giving Willow what was supposed to be an encouraging smile. Willow gulped before muttering Xander a greeting. Xander muttered something back and silence ensued.

"Well, now that that awkwardness is out of the way, did you hear about..." Buffy continued as she captured the other twos' attention with her new information about Cordelia's scandalous life. Just step one to getting her friends back on track.

**-x-**

It was between seventh and eighth period, and Buffy was switching books out of her locker when she felt two sturdy arms wrap around her waist as the person bent down and whisper in her ear, "Guess who."

"Hmm..." Buffy said, pretending to think real hard as she took out her notebook for her next class. "Could it be Jake from German?"

"Nope," Xander replied, squeezing her closer.

"Oh. Then it must be Matt from earth science. Do you remember what we had for homework?" Buffy guessed again, enjoying the feeling of Xander so close to her.

"Can't say I do since I'm not Matt," Xander smiled against her hair, taking in the strawberry and sugary smell.

Buffy turned around and said in mock surprise, "Oh! I thought you were someone else."

Xander smiled before closing her locker and leaning his left side on it so that he could face her. "So, I was thinking that since you're not doing anything and I know _I'm_ not doing anything tomorrow, we should hang out together at The Bronze. It could be like, our first official date. And who knows? Maybe I'll let you kiss me if you treat me right."

"Totally," Buffy smiled up at him before boosting up on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck. She then turned away and headed to class with Xander watching her backside as she walked away. After she was out of eye shot Xander turned in the opposite direction to go to his next class.

The halls filed down and soon almost no one was in the hallway. The bell rang a couple minutes later, leaving only one student in the halls. They tried to hold in their thoughts on what they just witnessed, but instead of bursting out, Willow slowly headed towards her class. Tardy, she walked away from the scene she just witnessed of her best friends in cahoots, and not the platonic kind. She was going to tell Buffy about the progress she made with Mark during sixth period, but now all she had on her mind was that kiss and the simple thought:

Where did it all go wrong?


End file.
